cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Seattle, Washington, USA
Top .]] .]] Local links Return to top. *Hempfest.org - Seattle Hempfest home page. Graphics over the years. And here. *Hempfest.org photos by year. *Seattle Hempfest history *Hempfest videos: Google video search *Wikipedia: Seattle Hempfest *Wikimedia Commons photos: Seattle Hempfest *Myspace: myspace.com/seattlehempfest *Myspace blog: blogs.myspace.com/seattlehempfest *GMM videos: Google video search *MaryJanesGirl- informed, inspired, involved. And Cannabis Freedom March. *Cannabis Freedom March - Google Profile. *Facebook: Mjmarch Seattle. *Link: *Washington. Cannabis-related links. City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Seattle *Wikipedia: Seattle *Wikitravel: Seattle *WeBeHigh.com - home page lists all cities. **City page: Seattle Global Marijuana March (GMM) Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2011, May 14th Return to top. Cannabis Freedom March 2011 Seattle, Washington. May 14 at 11:00am Rally and March from volunteer park to westlake center. Live music, speakers, and activism in motion. email: cannabisfreedommarch@gmail.com or call 206 618 6458 ''for more info. Will update and add poster design soon! Follow us :www.twitter.com/cannabisfreedom 2010 ''Return to top. Seattle: Info # (206)618-6458. Greg West xwestg0(at)hotmail.com (206)547-1491 or Melissa Hyson hempgirlseattle(at)yahoo.com (253)310-3086. Seattle Marijuana Liberation March, Attn: C. Carter, PO Box 85553, Seattle WA 98145. GMM. May 1, 2010: *Marijuana Liberation March 2010 in Seattle. Seattle Hempfest. August 21-22, 2010: *Photos from Seattle Hempfest Potluck Meeting. "A meeting for the staff and volunteers of Seattle Hempfest to get together before pulling off the world's largest hemp and marijuana festival!" 2009 Back to top. Seattle: DeMaris Strohm-Hughes woimly(at)comcast.net 206-293-2439 or Joanna McKee 206-762-0630 Green Cross, 8843 10th Ave SW, Seattle, WA 98106. GMM. May 2, 2009: *1,000 Marched from Volunteer Park to Pioneer Square. *Report, photos, videos: realitycatcher-alapoet.blogspot.com article *Preview: grasscity.com forum thread *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFrVJcLge2k Seattle Hempfest. August 15-16, 2009: *CannabisCulture.com article. Report, photos, many videos. *Photos: http://www.flickr.com/photos/38056921@N05/sets/72157622074291406/ *Photos: Seattle Post-Intelligencer blog: Hempfest 2009: A visual recap. "Seattle's annual celebration of cannabis culture drew hundreds of thousands to Myrtle Edwards and Elliot Bay waterfront parks." Direct link to photos. *stopthedrugwar.org report. With photos and discussion. *NORML report. With photos and discussion. *2009 Seattle Hempfest Lineup - Event schedule with many links. *2009 Seattle Hempfest Speakers - with many links. *2009 Speakers Panels - Hemposium Stage. *2009 Seattle Hempfest maps. With notations. On one of the maps one can zoom in and out by clicking the buttons at the top left of the map. Drag the map around too. See this link to that Google Map on its own page. Here is a link to the large version of the other map. 2008 Back to top. Seattle GMM: Joanna McKee 206-762-0630 Green Cross, 8843 10th Ave SW, Seattle, WA 98106 or Zeb 425-761-12222228763 GMM. May 3, 2008: *1,000 Marched from Volunteer Park to Pioneer Sq., noon to 3:30pm. *Report, video: http://hempfest.org/drupal/?q=node/54 *Photos: http://www.flickr.com/photos/lindahashope/sets/72157604864586040/ *Photos: http://www.flickr.com/photos/alapoet/sets/72157604880335976/ *Photos, posters: http://www.flickr.com/photos/22007558@N05/ VBOEtcMHsPI 2008 Global Marijuana March in Seattle. May 3. Video of the 2008 march from Volunteer Park to rally at Westlake Park. Speech by Vivian McPeak. Youtube link. ---- O33GKrVBo68 2008 Global Marijuana March in Seattle. May 3. Sister VixXxen of the Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence. Youtube link. ---- Hempfest. August 16-17 2008: *Photo gallery: http://hempfest.org/gallery2/main.php?g2_itemId=14520 2007 Back to top. Seattle Hempfest 2007: 2002 Back to top. Seattle Hempfest. August 17-18, 2002: *Press: Seattle Times article: "Around 75,000 people" *Press: Seattle Post-Intelligencer: "An estimated 80,000 people" *CannabisCulture.com report with photos: "150,000 marijuana-lovers" 2001 Back to top. Seattle Hempfest. August 18-19, 2001: *NORML report. "A total crowd estimated at 150,000." Also, Woody Harrelson was a surprise speaker. NORML reported: ::Harrelson, who took the main stage to speak at 4:20 pm on Sunday to chants from the crowd of "Woody, Woody," began by acknowledging the cultural significance of the time. "It's now officially 4:20," he said. "If you folks need to do something now, just go ahead." He added, "I recently decided to stop smoking." When the groans from the crowd subsided, he finished by adding, "but I thought more about it and decided I didn't want to be a quitter!" Harrelson, who has long advocated the use of industrial hemp, more recently has broadened his goals to include an end to marijuana prohibition altogether. *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMsTyKveBv8 - Description: "Chris Conrad and Vivian McPeak speak over scenes from 2001 Hempfest, as 150,000 happy souls gathered over two days to celebrate the Cannabis Hemp culture. Then Woody Harrelson, actor and activist, appears for 4:20. Woody attained HempsterHood in 1996 after being arrested for planting industrial hemp seeds in Kentucky. He was defended at trial by former KY Gov. Louie Nunn®." *Report, photo: http://www.cannabisculture.ca/v2/articles/2451.html 2000 Back to top. Seattle Hempfest. August 20, 2000: *Photos: http://www.hempfest.org/gallery2/main.php?g2_itemId=13117 *Preview: http://norml.org/index.cfm?Group_ID=4186 *Preview: http://www.cannabisculture.com/v2/articles/1645.html *Report: http://www.cannabisculture.com/v2/articles/1730.html MMM. May 2000: *Photos: http://www.hempfest.org/gallery2/main.php?g2_itemId=17195 1999 Back to top. Seattle Hempfest. August 22, 1999: *Link: http://hempfest.org/1999/main.shtml *Lineup: http://hempfest.org/1999/lineup.shtml *Photos: http://www.hempfest.org/gallery2/main.php?g2_itemId=12758 MMM. May 1, 1999: *Over the day 4000 people marched and/or rallied: **Report: http://cannabisnews.com/news/1/thread1294.shtml *Video: http://www.crrh.org/hemptv/misc_smmm.html *Preview and scheduled speakers: http://hempfest.org/1999/mmm.shtml *Preview (plain text): http://www.hempfest.org/1999/mmj.txt *Poster/flyer/banner: http://www.hempfest.org/1999/mmmflyer.pdf 1998 Back to top. Seattle Hempfest. August 23, 1998: *Link: http://www.hempfest.org/1998/main.shtml *Lineup: http://www.hempfest.org/1998/lineup.shtml *Associated Press article: "The Seattle Police Department estimated 35,000 people attended the event". 1997 Back to top. Seattle Hempfest. August 24, 1997: *Link: http://www.hempfest.org/1997 1994 Back to top. Seattle Hempfest. August 14, 1994: *Photos, graphics: http://www.hempfest.org/gallery2/main.php?g2_itemId=15160 More info, links, years Back to top. Categories Back to top. Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Cities Category:City pages with embedded videos Category:Seattle, Washington, USA